A pulsed laser video imaging system and method is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,918, issued Jul. 25, 1989, hereby incorporated by reference, which system employs one or more pulsed lasers to provide a light input beam. One or more acoustical-optical cells receive the input light beam or beams and one or more transducers on the acoustical cells provides one or more sound modulated output beams. The system includes a signal means to drive the transducers to produce modulated sound waves which correspond with the electrical signal for a line of the video image to be projected. A compression means is employed with the signal means to decrease the time required for the sound waves to enter the acoustical cell so as to reduce the time direction for a signal representing a line of the video imaging system. A sequential plane projector is used to focus the modulated output beam and to illuminate a portion of a projection screen corresponding to each line to provide a video image on the projection screen. Preferably, three metal vapor, pulsed lasers to provide red, green and blue light beams are used to produce a full color video imaging system of high resolution.
It is desirable to provide an improved, particularly a multicolored, video imaging system and method which permits the use of a wider variety of lasers as a light source, such as a pulsed laser light source whose pulse duration is longer than a single pixel time for a line of the image.